<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Do Whatever It Takes by Night_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899724">I'll Do Whatever It Takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer'>Night_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Character, Cheating, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Makeup Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Women Loving Women, lesbomancy, witches loving witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheala spends many long nights researching medicinal herbs in order to help create life saving medicines for the community.<br/>Philippa spends many of her nights at the local tavern drinking until she can't anymore.<br/>Tonight, she meets a beautiful woman and does the unthinkable to her wife and getting caught after the fact.</p>
<p>18+ for sex.</p>
<p>Comments are lovely and I appreciate them! Constructive criticism and general love for my fics are the greatest thing a fic writer can get!<br/>Please feel free to leave one if you liked it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheala de Tancarville/Philippa Eilhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Do Whatever It Takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sheala, where would you like these herbs placed?” A young woman asked, a basket of flowers and other flora hanging from her arm as she looked to the elder sorceress.</p>
<p>“On that table there, Alora.” The sorceress replied, her eyes trained on a series of notes she had written up the day before.</p>
<p>The young woman did as she was instructed and then quietly left the room. Sheala glanced at the closed door and sighed, standing and stretching her stiff back before making her way over to the table to look over the herbs that had been brought in for her. She had to admit that going from beaten within an inch of her life to being one of the most relied on sorceresses because of her advancements in medicine was the greatest turn around for her, and it truly did save her life. It gave her a greater purpose and a use for her vast expanse knowledge. Plus, it made good coin, and she and Phil could always use with a bit of coin. Thinking of her wife, she smiled as she dug through the mass of flowers and roots before her.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Philippa took another swig from the goblet in her hand, a blush on her cheeks from the rush of alcohol flowing through her system as she glanced around the tavern. Her eyes came to rest on a beautiful young woman sitting across from her at the bar, her long blonde hair falling in waves over her bare shoulders and ample cleavage. Blue eyes glittered in the dim lights as they met with amber over the top of her own goblet of wine, sending a shiver through Phil’s body at the sight. She couldn’t help the small smile that came to her lips as the young damsel stood from her seat to walk over to Phil, the gentle sway of her hips making Phil’s heart hammer in her chest as she watched the young woman approach.</p>
<p>“Is this seat taken?” She questioned, her voice slightly slurred but as gentle as a feather.</p>
<p>“Not at all… Please, have a seat.” Phil purred, her own voice just as slurred, if not more so, as she gestured to the seat beside her.</p>
<p>The woman smiled as she sat beside Phil, her blonde locks gently ghosting over Phil’s arm, sending a shiver through the lady owl. The pair talked at length at first, but loose drinks made looser lips, and within time the two left the tavern, hanging off each other and unable to keep their hands from roaming. Once they were behind the closed door of Phil’s house, they couldn’t keep their clothes on, or keep their mouths off each other.</p>
<p>Phil stripped her blonde counterpart, whose name she haphazardly remembered was Ayla, leaving a trail of discarding clothing from the bedroom door to the bed, followed closely behind by her own garments. She took full advantage of the younger woman, her lips trailing kisses down her jaw and chest, suckling at her pert breasts while her fingers roamed further down her body, meeting her fling’s tender nub and soaking entrance. She slipped her fingers between soft thighs, sending the girl’s head back against the mattress, soft yelps and moans pushing past her pale lips as Phil continued to trail kisses down her body. The pair danced around each other, fingers slipping into savory places as tongues flicked over taught skin, neither one of them worried about anything other than each other. With their desires fulfilled and the pleasure spent from their bodies, they curled up together beneath the blankets, limbs tangled together as the euphoria released them.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Sheala opened the door to the house and stepped inside, gently shutting it behind her. It had been a long day of research, testing and implementing, and she was just happy to be home. However, she couldn’t wait to settle into Phil’s arms and sleep the day away with her wife. She climbed the stairs, her body sore and eyes heavy, but she smiled at the thought of snuggling up with Phil. She approached their bedroom door and let a soft sigh push past her lips, opening the door and stepping in.</p>
<p>“Phil, I’m hom—What? What the hell?!” She cried, her greeting falling into a shriek as she gazed upon the scene before her.</p>
<p>Phil startled awake, bolting upright and gazing over to Sheala, a look of confusion settling on her features. The blonde beside her sat upright, rubbing at her bleary eyes as she too gazed at the sound. Sheala went red with rage, her eyes focused on the pair gazing back at her.</p>
<p>She conjured flames at her fingertips, her back rigid and straight as she gazed at the sight before her. Phil panicked and immediately pushed Ayla out of the bed before casting a counter spell towards Sheala’s flames, leaving the room coated in mist as the young blonde slipped out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door while the two women argued and fought inside the house.</p>
<p>“What the fuck Phil!? I’m off doing research and helping create medicine to improve the quality of life on the Continent, and this is what you do behind my back!? Fuck other women in our bed?!” Sheala raged, her eyes hard as she stared daggers at her wife; her hands shook at her sides.</p>
<p>“Sheala, I promise it’s not like that.” Phil mumbled, sleep and intoxication still present in her voice. “I didn’t intend to sleep with anyone other than you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Phil!” Sheala choked, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she pulled her ring from her finger and threw it at Phil. “Go to hell!”</p>
<p>She disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Phil sitting on the edge of the bed clutching Sheala’s wedding ring in her fist. She needed to cool off, of course, but Sheala was in a delicate state of mind and was in no mood to see her in that moment. She needed to just wait for a little bit before chasing after her.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Kovir was just like she remembered, and the spot she had once shared with Phil brought her a moment of comfort as she collected her thoughts beneath the willow tree. She brushed her hand over the petals of the tulips around her, remembering the night that Phil had wound a group of them into a crown for her to wear. She hadn’t even used magic, saying that she wanted it to be made by hand and nurtured like their relationship. She had proposed after placing the crown on her head, leaving Sheala in tears as she accepted Phil’s sincere words and proposal. The ring was beautiful, made of moonstone with an emerald inlaid in the band. Her wedding ring had been a simple band of pure gold with silver etched into the band in loops of infinity bands. She hadn’t cried so much in her life before the moment she said ‘I do’. Her heart ached at the thought that Phil had cheated on her in their bed… Had cheated on her with some young commoner with no magical ability. She tried to bring her mind back to the soft flowers beneath her fingers with little luck. Her mind continued to wander until she couldn’t take any more. At that moment, a portal opened a few yards away; Phil stepped out into the field, her eyes scanning the field for her wife until they set on her, softening at the tears and grief-stricken look she wore. Phil was slow in her approach, taking long, deliberate steps as she approached Sheala, her hands held loosely at her sides.</p>
<p>“Sheala?” She questioned, her voice soft and smooth as she stopped a few feet away from her. “May I approach you?” Sheala paused for a moment, scanning Phil’s face for any signs of ill intent and, finding none, allowed the woman to approach her and sit at her side.</p>
<p>“Look Shea… I know I fucked up… I do.” Phil began, her hands clasped in her lap as she gazed out at the field. Sheala watched her wife with trained eyes as she took in every word Phil spoke. “I hurt you… I hurt you beyond reason for nothing… For a night of <br/>drunken stupidity with an equally drunk woman.”</p>
<p>“Phil—”</p>
<p>“No Sheala… Please, let me finish.” Sheala sat silent once again, watching Phil as she struggled with her words. For the first time in a long while, Philippa Eilhart was at a loss for words. “I have committed the most heinous of disrespectful actions against you by sleeping with another woman and breaking your trust… I put a strain on our marriage that I should never have done, and it is costing me the most amazing woman that I’ve ever had the pleasure and privilege of knowing and loving… My actions are costing me my wife.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t lost me, Phil…” Sheala breathed, reaching up to cup her wife’s cheek. “You’ve hurt me, and I honestly don’t know which one is worse.”</p>
<p>Phil took hold of Sheala’s hand and held it between them, her thumb brushing slowly over her wife’s knuckles before raising it once more to place a kiss on the back of her hand. She then noticed how empty her hand was without her rings on her finger. Phil waved her hand, her fingers dancing about, and produced Sheala’s rings, holding them in her hand as she gazed at the woman before her.</p>
<p>“You look so incomplete without these on… I haven’t seen you without them in years, and it hurts to see.”</p>
<p>Sheala struggled with her anger and pain as she gazed at the rings… At the vow that she and Phil had made to each other. She struggled to form the right words to say just how angry she was… Just how hurt she was, and that it would take Phil a very, very long time to regain that trust from her. With a soft sigh, she held her hand out to Phil, palm down, and waited for her wife to return her engagement and wedding rings to her finger. Phil slipped them on and kissed her hand, a soft smile on her lips as she turned her gaze back to Sheala.</p>
<p>“I’m happy you’ve accepted them back… Though I know it changes nothing between us at this moment.” Phil brought her free hand to rest on Sheala’s waist as the other continued to hold her hand. “What can I do to start gaining your trust again? How can I prove myself to you?”</p>
<p>Sheala tensed up at the question, her eyes hard as she gazed into Phil’s amber eyes. She hadn’t thought of how Philippa could begin to repair their relationship, though the rings were a good first start. She hadn’t expected her to bring them with her. She leaned <br/>in and placed her forehead to Phil’s, her heart hammering in her chest as she gazed into Phil’s eyes.</p>
<p>“You can start by being intimate with me… A start to making up for what has been done.” Sheala breathed, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as she gazed at Phil. “Show me how you touched your fling.”</p>
<p>“I can do better than what I did to her… I can actually care for you.” Phil replied, her hand slipping beneath Sheala’s skirt and pulling at her panties. “I can do much better.”</p>
<p>The owl sorceress pulled Sheala’s panties off and tossed them to the side as she climbed between her legs, pushing her thighs just slightly as her head disappeared between them and beneath the skirt of her wife’s dress. Sheala gasped at the feeling of Phil’s tongue and fingers playing at her folds and clit, forcing her to bite down on her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. Phil worked slowly and tenderly, showing Sheala all the attention she had given to Ayla but with more passion and love. She pulled away from Sheala’s entrance to kiss along her thighs, nipping at the soft skin before switching over to the other leg and doing the same, then coming back to suckle at her clit, rolling her tongue over the tender nub. Sheala waved her hand and dematerialized her dress and bra, leaving her nude beneath the full moon.</p>
<p>She tangled her fingers in Phil’s hair, pulling out the dual braids her wife kept and wrapping her legs around her shoulders, gasps and moans muffled by her teeth as she bit harder on her lip. Phil pulled away from her wife’s clit, trailing her tongue up over her belly, over the valley of skin between her breasts, trailing kisses over her neck before finally coming to her wife’s lips, capturing them in a tender kiss. She pulled away and dematerialized her tunic and trousers, leaving her just as naked as her wife. She stood from the ground and offered Sheala her hand, pulling her to her feet and leading her over to the small lake nearby.</p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted to fuck you in the water.” Phil hummed, her breath warm against Sheala’s skin as her words brought a deep blush to her cheeks. “Now I can.”</p>
<p>They stepped into the water, both disappearing beneath the surface and gazing at each other within the crystal water. Phil moved towards Sheala, her figure dancing in the water as she took hold of her wife’s waist, pressing their lips together in another tender kiss. Her fingers ghosted over Sheala’s tender clit, causing a convulsion of pleasure in the other woman’s body as she bucked her hips at the sensation, bringing a smile to Phil’s lips. Phil pushed her fingers between Sheala’s folds, sending her wife’s head back as she bucked her hips against Phil’s pumping fingers, causing ripples on the lake’s surface as she continued to grind her hips against Phil’s fingers. It wasn’t long until her body was shaking with release as her walls contracted around Phil’s slender fingers, coating them for a moment before they were washed clean by the lake. Phil wedged her thigh between Sheala’s pressing her warm pussy against Sheala’s thigh before she began to grind against the other woman, both of them rocking over the other’s leg, bringing forth a new wave of pleasure in both of them as they rocked their hips against one another, pushing them both closer and closer to orgasm. Phil brought her hand down to rub Sheala’s clit, sending the other woman into fits as they continued to rub against each other until orgasms settled in, leaving them both shaking in the water. Phil brought them up to the surface or air, pushing Sheala back until she was laying on the side of the lake, her lower body still submerged in water while her torso lay in the grass around them. </p>
<p>Phil sucked on her fingers for a moment before slipping them between Sheala’s folds, pumping against her wife’s walls as she held her hip in her free hand.</p>
<p>“Say my name, love.” She purred, kissing Sheala’s abdomen as she continued to pump her fingers hard against Sheala’s tightening walls.</p>
<p>“G-gods Phil…!” She gasped, her hips bucking just slightly as Phil quickened her pace. “Nngh! D-don’t s-st-stop!” She yelped, tossing her head back as her back arched off the ground with the impending release of pleasure in her belly.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl.” Phil beamed, pushing her love harder and harder until her walls contracted, and she screamed her name, a burst of her juices coating Phil’s fingers as the brunette eased them from between her wife’s folds.</p>
<p>She replaced her fingers with her own aching folds, pressing as close to Sheala as she could before she began to rock her hips, a shudder of relief passing through her body at the sensation. She rocked her hips hard against Sheala’s, their clits rubbing harshly against each other as Phil rocked her hips faster and faster as Sheala squirmed beneath her. Phil groped at Sheala’s breasts, her fingers nimble against the other woman’s skin, rubbing, pinching and flicking her pert nipples in just the right way.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful.” Phil huffed, her eyes focused on Sheala’s as they both began to shake with their impending orgasms. “I’m the luckiest woman… In all the Continent.”</p>
<p>Sheala couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips as she gazed up at Phil, it only being replaced a moment later as pleasure flooded her thoughts, her back arching off the ground once more as orgasm erupted through her core, her hands gripping Phil’s thighs tightly as she came, a shrill moan of pleasure pushing past her lips. Phil came a moment later, her body shaking as she gazed down at her wife, a smile of pure love and ecstasy shining on her lips. She leaned forwards, laying on half of Sheala’s body as they lay curled up on the ground together, bodies slick with sweat and water as they caught their breath beneath the stars.</p>
<p>“I still love you, Pippa.” Sheala breathed, turning onto her side as she curled into Phil’s arms.</p>
<p>“And I love you… More than anything else in this world.” Phil breathed, placing a kiss to Sheala’s forehead as she wrapped her arms around her love’s waist.</p>
<p>“Shall we return home?”</p>
<p>“No… Not yet.” Phil replied, a soft sigh pushing past her lips. “Let’s stay like this a little longer, hmm?”</p>
<p>Sheala nodded her head in agreement, curling up once more into Phil’s arms as the owl sorceress brushed her fingers through her wife’s hair, gently twisting the strands around her fingers before letting them drop back towards the ground. She placed another kiss to Sheala’s temple as she traced lazy shapes and lines over her arm, earning a soft sigh from the woman beside her.</p>
<p>“I promise to right this wrong… No matter what it takes.”</p>
<p>“I know you will, my love… I know you will.” Sheala breathed, kissing Phil’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>